dawnmistfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Driftrunner
"You have to help us! Please, our camp is under attack! It's the rogues! We're outnumbered, it's bad! My father is already badly wounded, and my mentor, Windwhisker, is dead!" —Driftpaw asking for RiverClan's help in "Beyond the River", chapter 23 Driftrunner is a dark golden brown tom with very thick black classic tabby stripes, muzzle, chin, ears, paws, chest, and underbelly, amber eyes. Appearances and Mentions Beyond the River Allegiances Driftpaw is listed under Allegiances, Allegiance Update 1, and Allegiance Update 2, Allegiance Update 3, Allegiance Update 4, Allegiance Update 5, Allegiance Update 6 as an apprentice of Windclan, being mentored by Windwhisker. Driftpaw is listed under Allegiance Update 7 and Allegiance Update 8 as an apprentice of WindClan, being mentored by Wetbelly. Driftrunner is listed under Final Allegiances as a warrior of WindClan. - Chapter 22 A wail jolts Iceslide awake, and he raises his head, gasping out. For a heartbeat he thinks the wail was a part of his dream, but around him, other cats are waking. He wonders if he wailed in his sleep, but his denmates pay no attention to him and race into the clearing. Iceslide rises and stumbles out of his nest, still shaken by his nightmare. When Iceslide goes into the clearing, he sees Driftpaw standing by the entrance of the camp, breathing heavily. Blood streams from his shoulder, and his fur bristles with fear. Shimmerstar reaches him with Frostedcloud and Salmonstripe and starts to ask what's going on. Driftpaw cuts her off and cries that they have to help them, his eyes lit with terror as he says that their camp is under attack by the rogues. He's nearly tripping over his words he's speaking so fast. He says that they're outnumbered, and it's bad. His father is already badly wounded, and his mentor, Windwhisker, is dead. The cats murmur anxiously, and Shimmerstar exchanges an uneasy look with Frostedcloud. Driftpaw desperately begs them to come and hurry. Shimmerstar promises that they will and quickly assembles a group of cats. Driftpaw's tail is twitching back and forth in impatience and fear as Shimmerstar turns to him and orders him to lead the way. Driftpaw spins and races out of the camp, and the RiverClan cats follow. When they reach the camp, they find they're too late, and the battle has ended. Driftpaw cries out Fallenhope's name and bolts across the clearing to the body, pressing his muzzle into his fur and sobbing. Iceslide thinks that it must be his father, his heart filled with sorrow, as she knows what it's like to lose one. - Shadows of Blood Allegiances Driftrunner is listed under Allegiances, Allegiance Update 1, Allegiance Update 2, Allegiance Update 3, Allegiance Update 4, Allegiance Update 5, Allegiance Update 6, and Final Allegiances as a warrior of Windclan. - Starfaith's Fate Allegiances Driftrunner is listed under Allegiances as a warrior of WindClan with an apprentice, Petalpaw. - Mistybreeze's Choice Allegiances Driftrunner is listed under Allegiances as a warrior of WindClan. Quotes "You have to help us! Please, our camp is under attack! It's the rogues! We're outnumbered, it's bad! My father is already badly wounded, and my mentor, Windwhisker, is dead!" -Driftpaw asking for RiverClan's help in "Beyond the River", chapter 23 Gallery Drift.JPG|Driftrunner design Character Development and Origins Driftrunner was created as the brother of Soottail and Darkbright, the mate of Hazelfrost, and the father of Sharpwhisker, Tornadowind, and Scorchwater. His description hasn't changed since. driftrunner.JPG Category:Shadows of Blood characters Category:Windclan cats Category:Characters Category:Beyond the River characters Category:WindClan cats Category:Toms Category:Starfaith's Fate Characters Category:Mistybreeze's Choice characters